Mechanical switches are used in a number of applications for controlling the operation of a given device. Switches with mechanical moving parts are familiar and relatively simple, but can sometimes suffer from problems common to mechanical devices, including physical deterioration caused by normal usage. As such, there is a need for improved switchable or scannable optical devices.